


The Cradle of wolves

by Lilyevansreyjakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Badass Rey, Blood, Demon Deals, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Backstory, Loss of Virginity, Protective Kylo Ren, Relationship(s), Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Spirits, Vampires, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyevansreyjakku/pseuds/Lilyevansreyjakku
Summary: This is my first fic  I hope u like . I'm notProfessional writer I did my best





	1. Chapter 1 :Childhood memories

The cradle of wolves

 

 

Well it all started like this.

In the spring of 1978.  
When Papa died, mama and I moved to the gloomy town of takodana I was five years old. The death of Papa took an effect on me as well on mama.  
I stared at the window from my room, staring at the neighbor kids playing ball. “ Papa why can I not see you? Why did you leave me, come back “, 

“ Sweet Child, don't cry “, mama said as she slowly turned me to face her.  
I wiped my tears so mama wouldn't see. “I know this is hard for you baby, but things happen for a reason.  
Your father loved you so much he never wanted to leave you but it was his time. You will understand as you grow up “

“But when? , why can’t not see papa?” Did he die and see the light as he died? “, I needed answers and I needed an explanation.

“If you don't see him, then that means yes child, but wherever he is he will always be with you remember that. And also you have me and we have each other.”  
I just gave mama a hug, the truth was that there wasn't anything I can do or say I was only five-year-old . So I had to accept that papa crossed over and he was never coming back.

Few days passed, I became friends with the neighborhood kids their names were Finn Jackson, Rose Tico, and Kaydel Ko Connix. They were nice to me when I asked them if I could play, then they asked me where I used to live before why I came to live here in Takodana, I told them I lived in Jakku , I also told them that my papa died and that's the reason we moved here to start a new life . 

 

Finn and Kaydel were six ,Rose and I were the same age- five. Finn loved sports, every afternoon I'll see him play when we came back from school.

 

The four of us were in the same class in Kindergarten. Kindergarten wasn't my thing, there were two snobby girls that would always bully Rose and Kaydel their names were Jessica and Teresa. One day during recess I saw them bothering my friends and the one thing I hate are bullies.Rose was feisty and Kaydel got her way too, but I think it was time for those two be taught a lesson especially Jessica .

“What do you both want now ?” Rose asked annoyed.

“I see you got a new dress?" Said Teresa.

"Let's see how a little bit of juice will look on your dress,“ as Jessica was ready to spill juice on rose I went into action.

“leave them alone Jessica !” My tiny boney fist was ready.

“Look who came to join the party“ Jessica took tiny steps towards me.  
“ What do you want freak, your a freak, my mom saw you last time talking to yourself in the park and only freaks do that“. 

This made me burn up in anger but I just smiled.

“ What did you call me ? Say it again! " I got close enough to face her  
Kaydel eyes almost bulged out

“ She isn't worth it Rey! ” kaydel shouted.

“Your a freak!, freak!, freak!, Then I looked around and noticed that Jessica was loud enough to get the attention of all the kids from the playground.

The next thing I knew I gave Jessica a knuckle sandwich in the face.

"No Rey !” , Rose and kaydel scream.

As I was setting outside the class waiting for mama and get told by Miss Baxter . I heard noise from across the hall I was alone there , there weren't any kids they all had left home , I had to stay after school and be picked up by mama . A kid was in front of me he look different from all the kids never seen him around before I notice he was a ghost. he had blond hair with curly hair that fell to his shoulders, too pale for a kid he had green emerald color eyes and his lips were blue combined with purple .  
“got in trouble ?” He asked  
“ Yes , had a fight with Jessica “ , I don't like to be mean with the dead some can get mean some are nice . I never try to talk to shadow people , they love kids dad told me so he also told me to be careful with them .  
“she got what she deserved “ , he was looking at me with a smiled . He looked a little bit older around his seven or eights .  
“ What's your name ? I Never seen you around before “, which was true .  
“ tom , and “ no” I like to be alone “ he said playing his bony fingers .  
“ oh “, suddenly I saw mama walking down the hall towards my direction when I turn to look at tom, I noticed tom wasn't there anymore he disappeared in mid air . They always freak me out when they disappeared and appear out of nowhere it's a ghost thing I suppose .  
“ mama I can explain “ she just stood there with both of her hands on her hips . she didn't look mad nor happy .  
She let out a deep sight , “We will talk later,”she then stepped inside the classroom.

“from all the things you had to have a fight , explain there's a reason to it“. As we drove back home it was a long drive I enjoy seeing all the green scenery ,takodana was covered in green forest I never seen so much green in my few years of existence . on the radio they were playing bomber by Motörhead mama had it in low volume.  
“jessica was Bothering my friends and not only that she called me a freak!”  
“ why on galaxies will she call you that ?” , mama said.  
“ she said her Mommy saw me speaking to myself at the park “ ,mama couldn't say anything to that ..  
“ I'll have a nice chat with her mother later , now promise me child you won't fight anymore , now see ,it isn't proper that a five year old girl to start a fight ? Look at those beautiful three buns I made all destroy and the overalls I need to get them all fix ”,  
I bit my inside cheek “ okay , fine “ .  
“ okay what?” Asked mama  
“ I won't fight anymore “  
“ how about a ice cream ?, a good way to forget things”  
I smiled and we halt to a stop, when I turn around to i saw a woman standing there in the bus stop . she had black hair and a white dress , it looked ancient.When I saw her face again to my horror her beauty turn into a demon face I froze in my seat , she said something which i quite didn't understood she pointed at me . I could smell something nasty it smelled like something died inside the car .  
I closed my eyes “I'm not seeing anything,I'm not seeing anything “.

“we are the Champions by Queen” was playing .


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like everyone ! Sorry for the spelling.

The next day finn knew what had happen at school for sure rose and kaydel had told him when he came back from the trip with his parents Finn didn't go to school that day , I think the whole town knew by now what have happened . It was Saturday and I stayed home with no permission to go out to play . What was I expected to do , Mama didn't go anywhere either, she stayed home baking cookies which I love . chocolate chip cookies were the best she made I was in my room in my bed when I heard something thrown at my window , I wonder who could it be. I took a peak behind the curtain Finn was throwing rocks at my window , “ what are you doing Finn ? ” , I whisper loud enough for him to hear . “ Throwing rocks on your window , what else “, said Finn .I rolled my eyes at him “ haha , very funny “.

“ I just came by to tell you , if you want to come with us and play in the park “ now Finn was talking crazy ,“ You think I can go out right now after what I did yesterday at school , besides Mom is in the house baking cookies and believe me I don't want her to get mad “. Finn didn't give up , he is a stubborn little boy.

“ The park is few blocks away it isn't far your mom won't notice, promise we won't take long”. It was tempting I never disobeyed mama before she is very feisty lady if you got her mad . But I was board besides it was just few blocks away and also near the forest which I wanted to explore since we came here I loved scavenging Hunt . “Okay, I'll sneak out but we will go fast “ . Finn smiled at me and said “ yeah don't worry “.

I put on a brown coat I was wearing a red dress with long sleeves , long white knee socks and my ballet flats shoes I had my three buns neatly tied in a black lace bow . I opened the door slowly as I slowly tip toe downstairs , music was coming from downstairs mama had her radio on “ will you still love me tomorrow “ by the shirelles was playing.the cookies were already in the oven I could smell them it made my mouth watery . Mama was chopping vegetables she was facing towards the window . I crawl slowly to the door I was almost there when ….  
“And where do you think your going young lady ?”, She asked , I froze near the door damn . “ Rey , I asked you a question where were you going ? “, I looked at her she was still chopping the veggies . “ Um , to the park with Finn mama ” , I'm dead she is going to say no and be mad with me . not let me go out anymore , “ Without telling me , you don't trust me anymore Rey , I would've said yes “ , I know she is playing with me .  
“ Will you , say yes ! please I promise I won't do it again I promise “. I was desperate .  
“ Alright but come back an hour when dinner is ready and don't take long because if you don't come back on time I'll go and look for you” . I smiled and hugged mama that's another reason I Adore her She didn't have to tell me a second time I was out at the door . 

 

The park was only short blocks away the fun part is that around the park was cover in forest . Rose and kaydel were very happy that I came along . we went on the swings and played ball Finn made us play soccer which later became a game of ball because we didn't know what we were doing. Finn threw the ball at rose and then at kaydel .  
“Catch Rey !” She threw it little bit hard it went into the woods . “ Alright kaydel ! , You threw hard “ , rose said kaydel smiled she was happy on the comment . “ So I did but I didn't threw it that hard I wonder how I did it “. This was my chance , “ I'll go get it and wait here it won't take me long “, I went into the forest looking for the ball It was the most amazing place I ever been. it was a bit cloudy or Misty I found the ball which was behind the bush .

“ hello “, said a voice I jumped and turned around . it was a boy he didn't look like he was six he look a little bit older . he was kinda tall he had big ears that fit will with him ,short ebony hair that cover his ears and pale skin ,Rossy cheeks and pretty dark eyes . he smiled at me which formed dimples on his cheeks I was still in shock . he was well dressed but in dark blue color clothes. What on earth was a boy doing all alone in the forest. “ um , hello “. I answer back. The boy started to take few close steps towards me I just stood there.  
“what’s your name ? my name is “Ben “ Ben solo “, said the boy I never heard a last name like that . “ rey , rey kanata “ , I told him he was to close . compared him to me he was much taller, too tall for a kid . “ the girl I heard so much about “, I'm glad to meet you , your playing ball ? ” , he asked .

“ yes , want to play my friends are here too they will love for you to join “, his look was so calm he smiled politely . “ no thank you, I don't know if it's okay besides I'm not very good around too much kids.   
I understood how dumb of me . “ rey !” , where are you ? we're waiting ! “, shouted my friends ,I look back at Ben he was still there looking to the direction where my friends were shouting, “ you better be going they are waiting for you “, I starting walking when I stopped to his voice , “ can you come tomorrow ? To play with me ?”, he asked I smiled and blushed at this , “ yes, of course, do you like chocolate chip cookies, their home baked my mom made them “, he gave me a slight smiled a dimple form when he smiled , “ yes ,I'll love that I'll see you tomorrow then “.   
Forgot to ask , “ what time ?”, I asked

“ when you come, I'll be here don't worry “, how earth will he know 

“ how will you know when I get here ? “ I asked.

“ I just know “ , he answered .  
I began to run towards my friends I saw rose ,kaydel ,and Finn they were waiting when I stopped to see towards Ben he wasn't there any more . was he a ghost also I didn't felt it .

“ rey ,where did you go ? , we got worried “ , I didn't answer I walk with the ball on my hand and said, “ come on what are you waiting for let's play “.

 

And that's how I meet Ben solo. I went home I ate chicken soup and dessert chocolate chip cookies they were out of this galaxy.


	3. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ben's point of view . this is my first time handling Ben so hopefully y'all like it . like I said this is my first fic so sorry for my spelling .

I never had friends before I was a lonely kid you can say. Everyone in town respected my family but I knew they talk behind our backs I heard them before .  
“ I couldn't believe that Leia married that man solo a no good for nothing and also strange . we all know that man is strange there's a rumor that man is a warlock !”. 

“Shhhh! Be quite ! Someone can hear us .”

“ I just couldn't believe Leia coming from two and richest family married a man worthless .”

“ you think solo gave her a love potion to get her money ?”

They all laugh they didn't know I was hearing them all the time near the stairs . this made my blood boiled I never told my mom what kind of friends she had . but I couldn't deny the truth either my dad was a warlock my whole entire where warlocks and witches . 

You see the Skywalker bloodline came from powerful witches and warlocks and also the solo’s . my dad became orphan from a very small age his parents were killed by dark witches they don't have hearts they will kill you without compassion. As for my mom she also became orphan very young along with her brother Luke.my uncle was taken in by Anakin's family and my mom was taken in by padme's family . I don't understand why they were separated I never asked her , I know she is hiding something from me . 

When I was only six year old I started to feel different I could move things without touching them, one time I revived a dead bird the poor thing deserve to live . when I get mad I make bad things happen around me. One day I had a panic attack because I couldn't anymore I couldn't accept that I was a freak anymore.my parents were there and also my uncle luke.

“ your not a freak sweetheart , your different and special son “ Leia was wearing her beautiful white dresses her expression was tender like a mother looking . but possible also terror.

“ Ben don't let talk get to you son your better you know that son . your mother said it so , your special . I went through the same thing when I was your age son .” han was very tall man but in this moment he felt small . behind him was Luke staring at me almost studying me .

“ I am a freak , don't you see I'm not normal you think it's normal to move things without touching ? You think it's normal to revived the dead ? No ! I see things hear things!”, the next thing i knew everything in the room was floating in the air .  
The strange voice whispered to me again , “ do it Ben show them .” I felt the power a strong force that I never felt. 

Luke stare in horror like he heard what I heard. “Ben no ! “, he scream .  
Leia ran towards me ,” sweetheart no !”.  
Han let go of Leia hand , “ Leia no ! “.

I closed my eyes I heard glass shatter and something fall in the floor . everything went silent it felt like everything stop. I opened my eyes to my terror my mom was on the floor she laid there on the floor without cuts everywhere blood everywhere. Han was next to her ,” mom ! “ . anger and sadness went through me I was shaking . how could I hurt my mother I'm monster .  
“Han take Leia upstairs to her room I'll call the doctor ” ,Han took Leia upstairs he stopped in front of me “Ben it was a accident, we'll talk later”, Han head upstairs I stayed behind with my uncle he called the doctor . few moments later he was here. Luke didn't mention what had happened he told him that Leia felt on glass which was an accident . 

“Ben don't blame yourself it was an accident understood “. Luke said with so much calm.

I was to scare to get near my mom I didn't want to hurt her .  
“ Ben don't it was an accident . look I'm okay it was just cuts nothing more .” Leia said she had tears in her eyes .

“ no “ , I turned around to leave when Leia spoke again I stopped.

“Ben ,son no don't walk away it hurts me more that you walk away from me than the cuts I have”, I looked at her ,she smiled at me so warm I ran to her and hugged her .  
“ your not mad at me or hate me ?” , Leia kissed on my head .

“ never, your the best thing that has happened to me I'll never stop loving you son your my little hope “. 

“ I love you mom “.

 

Four years later

I had a vision one night I couldn't explain if it was a vision or a dream not sure. I'm ten now I haven't had panic attacks or gotten angry that much. I saw a girl with hazel eyes the most beautiful smile I ever seen besides my mother . I never seen her before but she was pretty. I'm pretty sure I'm going to meet her one day . if I do I won't never let go . 

 

We were having dinner , uncle Luke had become a teacher on both worlds the living and the supernatural world .

“ Maz has come back , but didn't came alone she has a daughter her name is rey “ Leia stare at Han who was busy cutting the steak .  
“ chewie passed away “ Han stopped and looked at Leia “ what ?” , Leia features change to sadness .  
“ when ? “ , Luke asked shocked .  
“He passed away few months ago “ , Leia explained  
“ excuse me I don't feel hungry anymore . I'll be in my room “. Han got up and excuse himself . My dad gave me a half smiled and disappear in the hallway .  
The atmosphere change quickly in the dining room .  
“ eat Ben, your steak is going to get cold Honey “ . Leia caressed my cheek .  
Luke's face was harden but began to cut his steak. 

The rey girl became famous in town some said she was a little girl with free spirit like her father . then leia said that she heard that rey got in a fight in school .  
“ she is only five years old Luke “ . Luke smiled at this .  
“Good that will teach them a lesson those bullies at school “ . 

“ Luke ! “ .

“ true be told Leia besides the girl had a reason to act like that don't act like we weren't like that once “ . Leia didn't say anything just crossed her arms and smiled .

“ mom can I go take a walk in the forest it's for my painting “ . Leia smiled and let out a sigh.

“ okay , but come back before it gets dark you know I don't like It when your on your own in the forest “. Who won't be and besides it's weird that a ten year old walking around in the forest to begin.

I went running to the woods I knew I was going to meet her today the vision showed me I know it .

And the rest is history the girls name was rey . the rey of light .


End file.
